Recessed lights are popular choices for both residential and commercial lighting applications. Recessed lights, also commonly known as “pot lights”, “can lights” or “downlights”, provide spotlight-type lighting while offering a low-profile arrangement.
Recessed lights generally are made of two parts—the housing and the trim. The housing is the unit that is installed in the ceiling or the wall, and the trim is the part visible to persons inside the space in which the recessed lights project the lighting.
Over time, recessed lights were made in different sizes. Consumer demands for different types of lamps, different lighting features, and aesthetic designs, have driven recessed light manufacturers to produce recessed lights of various sizes. The variation applies to the housing, the trim, and the light bulb. Despite the diversity of recessed lights, currently, 3″, 4″, and 5″ recessed lights are the most common in the market place.
Further, recessed light accessories have been developed, such as those disclosed in CA 2742439 to the present inventor, which can alter the aesthetic appearance or the lighting function of a standard pot light, which are otherwise rather limited. These accessories attach to a standard pot light in a number of ways, including mounting directly to the flange of the pot light.
The variety of available pot light sizes can confront consumers with a fitting problem because not all pot light accessories are manufactured in the commonly available pot light sizes. For example, a consumer may be reluctant to forgo either the optimum choice for a pot light accessory in order to maintain the optimum choice for trim housing, a pot light fixture or a light bulb.
CA 2,114,827 to Lecluze discloses a recessed light housing containing a vertically adjustable socket to which a light bulb is installed. The vertical socket includes a series of vertically spaced slots on opposite side of the socket to which an arm element may be inserted to allow raising or lowering of the socket.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pot light accessory adapter that can connect to various sizes of recessed lights components.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making known information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.